


The enemy of my enemy (is my friend)

by danglinghearts



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Based on spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danglinghearts/pseuds/danglinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson sensed trouble the moment he saw the thug lurking through the village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The enemy of my enemy (is my friend)

Jackson was carrying some debris out to the skip when he noticed some skinny blonde haired thug with a foul look on his face skulking around the village, obviously looking for something. Jackson dumped the stuff he was holding and paused to wipe his forehead, narrowing his eyes. _There was something... off about this lad, he could see it in his entire body language. This was someone with a grudge and edging for a fight._ Deciding he didn’t feel like getting caught in whatever line of fire, Jackson went back inside, intent on finishing clearing out as much of the debris before Cain came back from wherever he’d slinked off to and realized he hadn’t been a pain in their asses yet today.

The next time Jackson came outside he couldn’t see the little thug anymore and hoped he’d just become bored with the small village and disappeared back to wherever he’d come from. Hearing a commotion come from the garage, he gave a sigh. _Great, Cain must have returned and was getting ready to have another go at him. Just now Declan was out of town._ Turning around, readying himself for another confrontation, he saw something he hadn’t been expecting.

Aaron was in a stand-off with the thug. _Damn it, Aaron had told him he’d been getting grief from some lad at community service and all he’d said was to ‘get over it’._ Now it seemed trouble had followed him home. Jackson put his hands in his pockets and figured he’d better stick around for a while, just to make sure Aaron didn’t end up in any trouble. 

Both boys were circling each other, eyes locked on each other. Jackson was too far away to hear what was being said, but the thug kept hissing things at Aaron that had him undoubtedly clenching his jaw. Then Jackson noticed the large spanner in the thug’s hand and his heart skipped a beat. He saw Aaron clench his hand in a fist and realized a fight was imminent. Then the punk swung back the spanner as he grabbed hold of Aaron’s overalls and Jackson was moving before he even realized what he was doing. Not only did he have to stop that thug from hitting Aaron, he had to stop Aaron from taking a swing too. If Aaron hit the other guy, he could end up back in court and would probably be sent to prison. Jackson was upon them instantly, ready to put himself between the two lads. 

“Alright? Need a hand?”

Aaron held out a hand to keep him back.

“No, no, he’s alright.”

Jackson tried to diffuse the tension. “So, who’s your friend then?”

“I’m not his friend. He’s a poof! Bending over for all his fairy friends. It’s disgusting! His mummy should’ve chucked him out the minute he was born, she must have seen what a perv he is!”

He must have touched a sore spot because Aaron was suddenly lurching forwards, already raising his fist. Jackson stepped in between them, a hand on Aaron’s heaving chest. 

“If you hit him, you’ll go to jail.”

Aaron was staring past him, rage in his eyes and his whole body poised with tension. 

“Yeah, I don’t care.”

Jackson could see only one way to keep Aaron out of this fight and that was to take on this bully himself. 

“But if I hit him,” Jackson turned around to get his point across to the other lad, “It’s just a caution, innit? What with it being a first offence and everything.”

The thug kept moving his body from left to right and Jackson unconsciously copied his movements, trying to keep the little shit’s attention on him instead of Aaron, who he felt moving behind his back.

“Who are you, standing up for that gayboy? Are you his _boyfriend?_ Wayne sneered at him with a disgusted look on his face, defiantly lifting his chin. “Are you gonna hold his hand and skip through the streets?”

Jackson leaned in closer and plastered a smile on his face. “And what if we are? Would you be looking at us, wishing you could join us? Or would you rather be joining us in the bedroom, huh? I bet you’d like that. Yeah, I bet you’re a screamer, begging us to fuck you...”

The flash of anger in the lad’s eyes warned Jackson, and he saw the hand still holding the spanner swinging at him. Jackson moved fast, grabbing the hand aiming for him, bending it behind the lad’s back and holding him in a headlock. The spanner clattered to the ground. 

“What’re you gonna do now, hey sweetheart?”

“Get off me, you sicko.”

The thug wormed himself out of Jackson’s hold and began to run away. Jackson took off after him, but was held back by Aaron, a strong hand on his chest and one on his back. The guy stopped and looked back, but seemed to realize that taking on the both of them might be a bit over his head. In a last attempt to be intimidating he raised his hand in some sort of threatening gesture and quickly walked away. 

Jackson was pushed back a bit by Aaron, who was probably trying to protect him as well. Jackson’s chest was heaving with deep breaths. He felt exhilarated, and pumped up with energy. Turning to look at Aaron, he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Aaron looked him at him with admiration and gratitude, but also a spark of lust.

Jackson’s heartbeat picked up. “You okay?”

Aaron licked his lips slowly and looked Jackson straight in the eyes. “Yeah. Cheers for... you know. Being my hero and all that.” Aaron took a few steps closer, eyes still focused on Jackson’s face. 

“No worries. Wouldn’t do me any good if you get thrown in jail, would it? I mean, who would get Cain off my back then?” Jackson stepped closer to Aaron, fascinated by his wet lips and the red blush on his cheeks. He’d given up trying to calm his breathing. Standing so close to Aaron, adrenaline pumping through his veins, staring at those luscious lips... 

“I guess not.”

Jackson didn’t even know anymore what they were talking about, heck, he didn’t even care anymore. His hands reached out and grabbed Aaron’s overalls to pull him closer. He crashed his mouth against Aaron’s and got immediate entrance. Aaron’s hands held him close with one hand on the small of his back and one combing through the short curls at the back of his neck. Their mouths were sliding over each other, in open mouthed, sloppy kisses. Their tongues were tasting each other, chasing one another and exploring wet caverns. Jackson moved his hands to Aaron’s neck and tried to get the rest of his body even closer to the other man. Pushing Aaron back till they reached the garage door, he held him trapped against it and aligned their bodies from head to toe. They were still kissing passionately, their kisses fuelled by all the pent up tension from the fight and the relief both felt that the other was okay. 

Jackson’s lips started to tingle from scratching Aaron’s stubble and that fuelled his desire even more. Aaron’s hand had traveled a little lower and was pulling him closer to him. Their pelvises made contact and Jackson let out a deep moan. He’d been hard for a while but had tried to keep it hidden from Aaron, not wanting to scare him. But now he could feel that Aaron was as in to it as he was. Rocking his hips he pushed their groins together. Aaron broke the kiss and let his head fall back. Jackson couldn’t resist the stretch of skin offered up before him and ran his tongue from Aaron’s clavicle up to his jaw. Aaron shuddered beneath his hands.

From somewhere far behind him, Jackson heard the horn of a car. Suddenly reality came crashing back to him. They were out in the open, practically going at it on the driveway of the garage, in full view of everyone on the street. Resting his head in the crook of Aaron’s neck, Jackson put his hands on Aaron’s hips to hold him still and pulled back just far enough to break contact. Aaron’s hands on his back tried to reel him back in, but Jackson resisted the urge and softly said, “Aaron. Look at me.”

His chest heaving, Aaron opened his eyes and stared at him. His pupils were dilated, the blue almost completely overtaken by the black of his irises. The desire shone from his eyes and Jackson almost gave in to the desire to just take what he wanted, right here, right now. He didn’t think Aaron could live with the mortification if they got caught though, no matter how much he was wanting it right now.

“Aaron.” He swallowed. “Aaron, we can’t do this here. As much as I want you, I doubt you’re ready for this amount of PDA.”

For a moment there was confusion written all over Aaron’s face, until he turned his head and took in their surroundings. “Shit.” Jackson took hold of Aaron’s chin and turned his face to his again. They were both taking deep, calming breaths, trying to gain some control over their overwhelming emotions and desires. “Hey, you alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah, just... got carried away a bit, I guess.” Aaron’s cheeks turned bright red, but he kept looking at Jackson, and licked his lips again.

Jackson growled. Right now he wanted nothing more than to chase that tongue with his own, back into Aaron’s mouth. Breathing in deeply, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Aaron’s. 

“So, I guess this means we’re together now, right?” The uncertainty that was evident in that question made Jackson look up again at Aaron. For a moment he saw a scared insecure boy looking back at him through those bright blue eyes.

“Yeah, I guess.” Jackson couldn’t keep the grin from taking over his mouth. “And I guess we’re going to have to talk a bit too. But how about we go for a pint first? Celebrate our victory over that little thug?”

Aaron nodded and they parted. Jackson began walking towards the pub until he suddenly felt a hand slide into his own. He looked down and saw Aaron intertwine their fingers. He stopped and turned to look Aaron in the eyes. “You sure?”

Aaron blushed again. He looked nervous but said determinedly, “Yeah. They’re gonna find out anyway, might as well get it over with. Besides, gives me a chance to regale the whole village with stories of my very own knight in shining armour, rescuing me from evil homophobic thugs.” By the end of that declaration, Aaron wore a very cheeky grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye. 

Jackson grinned back and they started walking again. He had to have the last word though. “You’re such a girl.”


End file.
